


Eight Years Later

by dubbedblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubbedblue/pseuds/dubbedblue
Summary: A quick one-shot. Intro: Levi left Eren and they both completely cut off communication between each other. Seven years later Eren wonders what ever happened to his lover. After a year of searching he finally finds him in a small town. 3,500 words. A short angsty fluff read.





	Eight Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with, I hope you enjoy.

It had been eight years but he still looked the same. His small petite frame, his ebony hair, cut short underneath.

Eren stopped. He was unsure of what to do. Could he really do this? Should he? What if it was all for the better that they were apart? After all, Levi had left for a reason and they both did not try to contact each other again. It had been years since Eren had seen him, much less talked to him. People change, he was probably different now. Different interests, different cares... Eren felt something building up in his chest. That was right. He had moved on. Obviously.

Eren was really just silly. He had been holding on to this for so long, he really did not know why he still was. He should have forgotten Levi years ago. When they parted it was over. They were not meant for each other no matter how much Eren had wanted them to be at the time. And Eren had made the decision, the one to let him go, to let him walk out of his life. To let the only one he'd ever loved to leave. Because he wasn't good enough, and they were wrong for each other. He had realized that then he had erased Levi's contact information from his phone. It was never meant to be. For so many reasons. They were wrong on all accounts. This had to be over. Eren had to free himself from this ridiculous hope that had really burned out years ago. He had to walk away and leave.

Eren focused his vision. He realized that he had been staring at Levi the entire time. The man's back was still to him. Eren took a shaky breath. He could do this. This was all for the better, just like Levi had said years ago. But he had to see his face. One more time. He had gotten so close to him. Before he really let this part of him die, Eren had to see Levi's face once more.

"Levi," Eren said.

The small man turned around. And there he was. Beautiful, perfect, just like Eren remembered. Levi's silver eyes went wide. Eren was sure that he could still be recognized. He had grown his hair out a little and his face had matured more, but otherwise he was the same. So many emotions flashed across Levi's face that it was indecipherable. Eren stood frozen, unsure of what to do. He took in the sight of Levi. He looked well. Levi in turn was studying him.

"God," Levi said breathlessly.

Eren realized he had made a mistake after all. He should not have come. He panicked. He hated himself for it but he turned and ran. He burst out of the store and took off down the street towards his car. He heard shouts from behind him but he did not stop to wonder. What had he been thinking? He could not face him again. He was a fool.

 

-~-~-~-

Eren had driven in a weird panic until he had found a small park. It was hardly more than a block in size and was mostly taken up with a playground. Eren sat on a bench and watched as little kids ran around and screamed joyfully as they played. His phone in his pocket buzzed. Eren took it out. It was probably Mikasa asking why he had not gotten home from work yet. The number was unknown and the message contained two simple words.

_'Hey brat'_

Eren held it in his hand disbelievingly. How had he gotten his number? Why was he trying to contact him?

The phone rang.

Eren sat still and stared in a state of paralysis as his ringtone went off. The call ended. Eren sighed. He decided to leave. People were staring at him anyway.

Eren’s phone rang again almost instantly. He ended it before it could continue ringing. He could not do this, not without breaking all over again. He put his phone one silent, it would not stop vibrating in his pocket as he marched to his car. Eren sat down and locked the doors. He started the ignition and finally his interest got the better of him. He looked at his phone screen. There were 22 messages. Eren did not know why, he kept telling himself to let it go, but some part of him, the part that never had given up, the part that had brought him so close to the man he loved, told him to keep going. And with that Eren did. He read every single text. Each one was only a few words, demanding that he answer. More came as he read. Then there was the last one. The longest one.

_‘Sorry Eren, I do not know what right I have to demand this. I will refrain from sending any messages again.’_

The fact that Levi was thinking about him, and sending him massages made that part of Eren come forward. Memories started rushing back, happy moonlit walks, cold dissonant mornings. So many that he had tried to bury away, and all of them were the images that he was fondest of. Some of the most cherished moments in his memory.

_‘Levi’_

Eren could think of nothing else. What would he say? That he wanted to see him? That he still could not let something go that had happened when he was a child? That it was a good thing they had split apart? Apologize for intruding on his life now? Eren’s phone rang for a third time. Eren took a long breath. He picked it up and answered.

“Hello?”

“Brat! Why didn’t you answer?”

“Levi I’m sorry for-“

“Whatever it is, don’t be… God kid, it’s good to hear your voice.”

“I’m not a kid anymore, it’s been eight years.”

“Has it? You will always be a brat to me.”

“Is that all you can say? After all this time?”

“…”

“Levi!”

“Hey Eren, look. Meet me at the coffee shop downtown, I need to talk to you.”

“I really don’t think we should. I shouldn’t have come in the first place, I’m sorry. I should never have bothered you, intruded in on your life. You don’t have to feel obliged to meet with me. I just wanted to make sure that you were well. Thank you for calling.”

“You are still oblivious as ever. Listen now, I need to meet with you. I need to get this off my chest, it will haunt me otherwise. The shop is called Cady’s, be there in fifteen minutes.”

“I don’t think so…”

“It’s a good thing, don’t worry. I’m glad you came.”

 

Eren felt his heart flip in his chest, even though he wish it wouldn’t. _I’m glad you came._ He had said it. Eren calmed his nerves. Levi was a gentleman, of course he would want to talk to an old acquaintance from years ago. It was only proper. However, despite how much Eren’s head talked him down from it, his heart still continued to practice for aerobics.

 

-~-~-~-

 

Levi stood at the counter of the small coffee shop when Eren entered. Eren cut two people in line to meet him there. Both people gave him very foul tempered looks.

“I’m paying,” Eren said to the barista, leaving no time for a comment. “I’ll take a Caramel Cappuccino.”

“Levi looked at him, slightly unsure. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“Give him the most expensive black tea you have,” Eren told the barista. “Make sure to put an extra tea bag in it too please.”

“Don’t pay for me,” Levi was trying to say. Eren pulled out his wallet.

“Too late,” Eren gave a cocky smile as he slid the card through the payment machine. Levi narrowed his gaze. Eren realized now how much he had missed those fearsome eyes, and the creases that formed between them when Levi wore his scowl. He could not believe that after all this time, he had not forgotten. “Let’s sit down at the window seat,” Eren said. His usual way to diffuse a situation was to let the person know that he was only playing so he added, “If you are really that worried I’ll let you get the napkins.”

“Brat,” Levi muttered but he followed him to a small table. The window of the coffee shop looked out onto the downtown area. It was small and consisted of an almost vintage look. Small shops were cramped along the narrow sidewalk, and quite a few people passed by, enjoying the early afternoon. It was a cute little street.

Eren watched as an old fashioned carriage styled car drove by. The windows were glassless so he could see the people that were sitting inside, gesturing and talking amongst themselves. The side of the car read something about historic tours.

“So I guess there is quite a bit of tourism around here?” Eren asked, “It must be because of the national park.” He turned back to Levi. The man was sitting quietly, his arms folded and resting on top of the table. He was gazing softly at Eren with a gentle, but unreadable expression. “What?” Eren asked.

“Nothing,” Levi said. His gaze dropped. Eren felt an awkwardness creeping between them. What should he say? What _could_ he say? _Um… I know you left me but for some ridiculous immature reason I still haven’t moved on yet, pretty stupid right? Sorry for being so petty._

“The drinks are probably ready,” Levi commented. He started to get up.

“No I’ll get them,” Eren said. He needed something to do besides sitting uncomfortably. He jumped up and went to the counter. Eren cursed himself mercilessly on the way back to his seat as he failed to think of something that he could say. He ended up bringing back the drinks in silence and they both sat there and sipped the hot beverages. Eren kept his gaze down to avoid eye contact, though he was sure that he could feel Levi’s gaze on him. They sat in a tense silence for what seemed like a long time. Levi was the first one to break it. Thank god he had the sensibility that Eren was lacking to do so. 

“Do you think they would offer free refills on tea if they do on coffee?” he asked.

“I don’t think they consider it because so many more people drink coffee,” Eren replied, “But either way I’ll pay for a second round.”

“You have changed a lot,” Levi said, his voice casual. How did he do it? How was he so collected?

“Yeah…,” Eren agreed, “I guess so.”

“So why did you come if you didn’t want to talk brat?” Levi questioned. “I’ll have you know that I actually have a job that I am supposed to be working.”

“No, no!” Eren said quickly, “I do want to talk! It’s just…” Eren held eye contact with Levi for a second. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your life. I don’t know why I’m here. That happened a long time ago.” Eren felt a pang at the thought of what his words implied. Levi’s face was very fragile, as if it wanted to gently fold away to reveal his emotions.

“It has been a long time,” Levi said simply. He took a sip of tea then placed the cup back down, leaving his hand draped over the top of the cup. The urge to touch him came over Eren and despite the sane part of his brain screaming at him, Eren reached out and covered the hand with his own. His hand was big enough that it could completely enclose the smaller one. Eren picked it up and held their hands between them. Levi looked at him with mild surprise. Eren decided that there was really no point in denying it to himself. He had thought seeing the man would have been enough but that had proven to backfire. His last hope was to let it all pour out of his system. Then maybe he would be able to finally leave it all behind.

“I still love you Levi,” Eren said.

“Those are strong words Eren,” Levi sat unmoving.

“But I mean them,” Eren said, “Just like before. And I’m sorry for what happened eight years ago, I never apologized.” And like that the words came tumbling out. Words and thoughts that Eren was not even aware that he still had. Ones that had been pushed and neglected in the back of his mind, only to be haunting him.

“I should have never let you go. When I say I love you I mean it. I loved you more than anything and I still do now. No one has made me feel the same way you did. I have tried so hard to find someone, but no matter who it is something is always missing. Even seven years later you still haunted my dreams. So I just had to find you. I am really sorry for this. I don’t know why I bothered you and I apologize most sincerely. And I thought I would see you, I hoped that you would be different, changed. Someone else than the person in my memories. But I looked at you and you still look like how you were, when you were mine.

Countless people have told me to let it go, I thought I had, but now I see it was always there. Because a love like this cannot die. I’m asking that you only be patient with me, and let me live this out so hopefully I can finally forget about you. I need to move one with my life and I’m sure that you want to with yours. Please what I only ask is that you humor me for just a bit longer so I can see your beautiful face. I will forget, I promise you. I will leave and never come back. I guess I just wanted to see if you were okay, and you are, so I can go in a little bit. I wish I weren’t so stupid and silly. It would save a lot of people trouble. I guess I just wanted to say a proper goodbye since I didn’t get to then. And I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry.”

Levi looked at him, the man’s countenance was neutral like it commonly was. He pulled his hand out of Eren’s grasp. Levi picked up one of the napkins from the dispenser on the table and brought it to beneath Eren’s eyes. Until then Eren had not noticed the dampness there. He put his hand up to take the napkin. Levi let Eren rest his fingers on his own but he did not give it to him. Levi ignored Eren’s gesture and continued to wipe the tears away gently.

“You know that men should not cry,” Levi said softly, “Only brats do.”

Eren found himself nodding, unsure of what else to do.

“Do you want to leave and come sit in my car?” Levi asked, still in a soothing voice. Eren tried not to let his face flush as he became aware that he had just delivered a speech and started crying in front of all of the patrons at the coffee shop.

“Yes please,” Eren said embarrassed. He stood up and let Levi lead him out of the shop.

By the time they got to Levi’s car, Levi opening the door for Eren, and the latter sat down, Eren had managed to pull himself together. “I’m sorry for breaking down like that in there,” Eren said.

“How embarrassing right?” Levi said. Eren turned to him. Levi’s lips were curled into a small joking smile and his eyes glimmered. “Don’t worry, they are all just upset that their life isn’t this exciting.”

Eren returned the smile, “Maybe you have changed, you’ve lightened up a bit.”

Levi turned away to look down at his dashboard, “I suppose.” Eren sat silently watching him, unsure of what to say next. He should get a novel written about him titled _The Guy Who Failed Miserably Because He Didn’t Know What To Say_. Instead, Eren now took the time to notice Levi’s clothes. He wore a simple grey blazer over a clean white shirt. He still had a cravat tied neatly around his neck. It made Eren so happy to see it.

“Sometimes change is good,” Levi said placing his hands on the steering wheel. Something on his hand flashed and Eren instantly recognized the elegant gold band on his middle finger. “Sometimes,” Levi said, making it obvious that he had intended for Eren to see the ring.

“I wouldn’t have thought that you still have it,” Eren said.

“Well it’s one of the nicest gifts that I have ever gotten,” Levi shrugged.

“Again,” Eren said, he wished he really had not opened up all of these old wounds. “I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing,” Levi said sharply. Eren paused mid-sentence, taken aback. “There is nothing that you did wrong!” Levi said angrily, he turned to gaze aimlessly in another direction. Eren was left to wonder what he had, or apparently according to Levi, had not done. 

Levi finally spoke, his voice soft. “Will you ever forgive me Eren?” He turned back to stare into Eren’s face. His countenance was fearful and open. With that look of venerability on his already youthful face Levi probably looked younger than Eren did. “I should have never left you. I should have kept you by my side, or at least gone back. It was me. I am the problem.

Oh Eren I am so sorry. I am sorry for what I have done to the two of us, for what I did to you. I have always had a talent for pushing people away, and most of the time it didn’t matter. But there has been one time in my life that I wish I could have been different. I regret it more than anyone could know. I will not blame you for not forgiving me, because what I did was unforgivable. And you have found me, after all I have done to leave you broken. You found me. Thank you. I will do anything for you until you go. Just please, try to show me some kindness despite what I did to you. You are capable of things I’ve never imagined, so maybe, please, forgive me?”

Levi’s eyes were wet, tears threatening to spill over his thick lashes. The image from that night flashed before Eren’s eyes, when he had looked the same. This was Levi’s tormented look. One where he hid nothing, where Eren could see that he was about to shatter into a million pieces. Fear engulfed Eren’s thoughts, all he could see was that man standing in front of him eight years ago, the only time that he had ever really seen Levi cry. He saw him walking away again, just like last time. The nightmare that had crept its way into Eren’s darkest nights. Maybe it was the fear or the experience from years ago, but courage cleared Eren’s mind. He had to do something before it was too late, before that awful scene repeated itself. He should have done this all those years ago. 

Eren leaned forward until his lips met Levi’s, he grabbed the man’s gorgeous hair and held him in place so he could not pull away. Eren kissed him as hard as he could. It was not a lustful kiss, his tongue did not feel the need to protrude into the other’s mouth. He did not need to tug the hair that he clutched fiercely between his fingers. This was a giving kiss. To pour all of his love and affection, all of the feelings that had been suppressed and left to lie dormant all theses years, into this one that he loved the most. Eren pulled away. Levi’s eyes were bright, and his face was beautiful. They both were panting lightly.

“I love you,” Eren said. He took Levi’s hand that still bore the ring that Eren had given him all those years ago. “I love you more than anything Levi. Be with me.” Levi interlaced his fingers with Eren’s.

“I don’t understand why you would ever want me, after everything.” Levi said.

“You don’t have to understand now,” Eren said, pulling the man closer, leaving no space between their bodies. “There will be time to talk later. For now just tell me, will you be with me again?”

Levi looked up at him, “Yes, now hold me tighter.”

Eren wrapped his arms around the smaller man. He pulled him into his lap on the car seat. He tried to suffocate Levi in his hold. Eren could not stop the tears that leaked out of his eyes, and this time he was not embarrassed. This time he did not care. He had Levi back. This man was _his_. He would be his and only his now. “I missed you,” Eren said. 

“I will never leave you again Eren,” Levi mumbled in response. Eren leaned down to rest his face in Levi’s ebony hair, taking in his scent. “No need to say that,” Eren said, caressing him. “I won’t ever again let you go.”


End file.
